No Blasting Idea!
by Kaoru Ichimaru
Summary: Gin, Aizen, Yumichika, and Toshiro all have younger sisters, that now have to attend the human school where a few of the 13 Court Squad Guards teach. Evil has penitrated the Soul Socitey, and seek to kill the four girls.
1. Truth or Dare

**Prologue**

"Kaoru, Yumiko, Yuki, and Mikazuki please see me after class." The silver-haired teacher says, waking said people from their naps.

"Yes Ichimaru-_sensei_." The four students mumble. The bell rings, and those four walk over to their teacher. All four girls have one thing in common, besides the uniform: their hair is cut short like a boy. The first one, Kaoru, has silver hair with black tips and crimson-red eyes. The second one, Yumiko, has black hair with blue, green, and purple tints that covers her left eye and blue-grey eyes with flecks of purple. The fourth one, Yuki, has dark-blue hair with long bangs and ice-blue eyes. The last one, Mikazuki, has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Why were you guys sleeping during my class?" He asks, as the door shuts behind the last student.

"We're sorry Gin." Mikazuki mumbles, sarcastically, signaling that no one is listening.

"Good. We have received some disturbing information from HQ," Gin says, and the four girls frown.

"What?" Yuki asks, and Gin frowns as well.

"Our enemies are going to try to kill you four."

"They won't succeed." Kaoru says, and the four leave for the day. They get outside the school, and see Toshiro leaning against a tree, and Yumichika running around in circles. When he sees the four girls, he stops and smiles.

"There you are my darling sister!" Yumichika yells, running up to hug Yumiko.

"Where were you four?" Toshiro asks, walking toward the group.

"Help me!" Yumiko yells, trying to free herself from Yumichika. She fails and everyone ignores the twins.

"Ichimaru-sensei wanted to talk to us, Little Shiro." Yuki says, and Toshiro frowns.

"I told you not to call me that!" He yells, hitting his sister in the shoulder. Everyone laughs at the scene. Despite being two years older than Yuki, Toshiro was the shortest person in their group. He looks like he should be a 6th grader, not a senior this coming year. Kaoru, Yumiko, Yuki, and Mikazuki had to go to a 'summer school', to make sure that were on the same page as all the other students. By some twist f fate, the four girls had gotten Gin, one of the five new teachers starting at the school this year.

"Let's go to Kisuke's." Mikazuki mumbles, and everyone walks to Mikazuki's boyfriend's house.

~~~~~X~~~~~

_Later that Night..._

"Do you understand, Nemu?" A figure cloaked in shadows asks, and the girl nods.

"Yes, Taichou."

"Good. Here are your targets."

The girl, Nemu, takes the four folders that are handed to her, and leaves. When she is in her room, she locks her doors, and reads the files on her latest targets.

_Name: Mikazuki Aizen_

_Family: Sosuke Aizen (Older brother), Captain of the 5__th__ Squad_

_Rank: Former 3__rd__ seat of the 12__th__ Squad_

_Occupation: Part-time employee of the Urahara Shoten_

_Zanpaku-to: Kowaruta no Sora_

_Name: Kaoru Ichimaru_

_Family: Gin Ichimaru (Older brother), Captain of the 3__rd__ Squad_

_Rank: 3__rd__ seat of the 13__th__ Squad_

_Occupation: Soul Reaper_

_Zanpaku-to: Tokoyami_

_Name: Yumiko Ayasegawa_

_Family: Yumichika Ayasegawa (Twin brother), 5__th__ seat of the 11__th__ Squad_

_Rank: 5__th__ seat of the 13__th__ Squad_

_Occupation: Soul Reaper_

_Zanpaku-to: Magureatari_

_Name: Yuki Hitsugaya_

_Family: Toshiro Hitsugaya (Older brother), Captain of the 10__th__ Squad_

_Rank: 4__th__ seat of the 13__th__ Squad_

_Occupation: Soul Reaper_

_Zanpaku-to: Kôritsuki_

"I will not fail, Kurotsuchi-Taichou." Nemu says, before leaving for the World of the Living.

~~~~~X~~~~~

_Meanwhile, at the Urahara Shoten..._

The four girls, Toshiro, Yumichika, and Kisuke are locked in a heated battle of will. With a smirk, Yuki points at her prey.

"Truth or Dare, Mikazuki!" Yuki asks.

"Dare!" Mikazuki yells, smirking toward Yuki.

"I dare you to dress up like Sosuke, _all _day tomorrow." Yuki says, and everyone but Mikazuki laughs.

"I hate you," she mumbles. It was a known fact among the group, that Mikazuki hated it when people said she looked like her older brother, which happens quite often. "Truth or Dare, Kisuke."

"Truth, my sweetheart," Kisuke says, sipping his sake.

"Have you ever slept with a man?" Mikazuki asks, and Kisuke chokes on his drink.

"W-what? N-no, of course n-not!" Kisuke stutters, and everyone smiles darkly.

"Liar!Who was it?"

"Your brother." Kisuke mumbles, and everyone laughs.

"Do I want to know?" Mikazuki growls, and Kisuke laughs nervously.

"I was really drunk. Anyway, my turn! Truth or Dare, Yumiko."

"Um…dare."

"I dare you to... let Yumichika do your hair tomorrow!"

"No way in hell!" she yells, and Yumichika frowns.

"Why not, sis?" he asks, pretending to cry.

"F…fine. Truth or Dare, Kaoru. "

"As much as I want to answer that damn question, our fun is about to end," Kaoru says, jumping out of her gigai. The other Soul Reapers—well except for Kisuke—follow her lead and run outside. Waiting outside for them is Nemu, and about half of the 12th Squad.

"You are going to die." Nemu says, and the battle starts.

"Freeze them in the moonlight, Kôritsuki!" Yuki yells, and her sword changes shape. The blade becomes wider, five spikes come out of each side, two spikes come out of the guard, and the point turns into three points.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yells, and a dragon made of ice shoots out of the end of his sword.

"Show your true colors, Magureatari!" Yumiko yells, and a peacock feather comes out of the end of her sword. The feather disappears, and soon none of the opposing Soul Reapers can stay focused.

"Blossom, Fuji Kujaku!" Yumichika yells, and the blade on his sword curves and turns into four blades.

"Rain, Kowaruta no Sora!" Mikazuki yells, and her sword flies into the sky, before turning into 10 blades.

"Plunge 'em into the abyss, Tokoyami!" Kaoru yells, and the blade turns into black swirls of energy around her, while the hilt turns into four shuriken.

"Kaoru! You get Nemu, we got the other losers." Yumiko yells, her sword shooting blades at random people. Kaoru smirks, her eyes slowly fading to black.

"_Blast, this must the 'black mode' Taichou warned me about,"_ Nemu thinks, jumping out of the way as some of the energy turns into blades and shoot at her.

"You can't win!" Yuki yells, stabbing Nemu in the chest.

"You missed my heart," Nemu says, and Yuki smirks.

"That's not how my zanpaku-to works. It freezes you, from the inside out."

"You won't be alive long enough to find out." Kaoru says, and a wisp of black energy wraps around Nemu's neck, before turning into a blade and cutting her head off.

"Was that necessary, Kaoru?" Mikazuki asks, having her zanpaku-to shoot blades from the sky at people.

"Yes," Kaoru says, as Toshiro and Yumichika finish off the rest the opposing Soul Reapers.

"Does anyone know where Ichigo is? What if they attacked him too?" Yuki asks, and Kaoru laughs, her eyes returning to their usual crimson.

"I do."

"Where is he?"

"With Kenny."

"What do you mean?" Yuki and Yumiko ask at the same time, with a look of horror on their faces.

"That's for me to know," Kaoru says, walking back into Kisuke's shop. The other Soul Reapers follow her, and they slip back into their gigais.

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Yeah Yumiko?"

"Truth or Dare?" She asks with a smirk.

"Blast! Truth."

"Why is Ichigo with Kenny?"

"They were going to spar, that's it!" Kaoru says, and Yumichika tackles Yumiko.

"Let me go! I want to see my Kenny all sweaty and bloody!" Yumiko yells, and Yumichika sighs, before sitting on his sister.

"You are so pathetic Yumiko. Truth or Dare, Toshiro."

"Dare."

"I dare you to dye the teachers white shirts, pink," Kaoru says, and Toshiro growls.

"Fine! Yumichika, truth or dare?"

"The truth is ugly, so dare."

"I dare you to end this game."

"With pleasure. I dare you four girls, to make out with your boyfriends in public." Yumichika says, and Yuki and Mikazuki shrug.

"My boyfriend is a teacher!" Kaoru and Yumiko yell, and everyone looks at Kaoru.

"You have a boyfriend? Since when?" Yuki asks.

"Does Gin know?" Yumiko asks, and Kaoru growls.

"None of your damn business!"

"Tell us!!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"No way in hell!!"

"Please?"

"NO!!!"

"Tell us, or I tell Gin!" Mikazuki yells, and Kaoru sighs in defeat.

"Fine. I've been dating him for about half a year, and no, Gin doesn't know."

"Who is it?"

"Mind your own business Kisuke!"

"It must been a Taichou. Is it Toshiro?" He asks, and both Kaoru and Toshiro glare at him.

"No!" The two yell, and Yuki pulls out a phone.

"Hey Gin, Kaoru has a -" Yuki starts, but Kaoru tackles her before she can finish her sentence. Kaoru grabs the phone and slams it shut before hitting Yuki.

"Ouch! If you would just tell us, I wouldn't have to call Gin!" Yuki mumbles, rubbing the large lump on her head.

"Fine! I'm dating Kuchiki-Taichou! Happy now?"

"The emotionless noble?! No way!"

"Bye!" Kaoru yells, running from the store.

"I think you guys might have pissed her off." Yumichika says, finally letting Yumiko up.

"Yeah…we'll talk to her tomorrow."

~~~~~X~~~~~

_The next day at the high school..._

"Kuchiki-sensei?"

"Yes Yumiko, do you need something? School doesn't until tomorrow," Byakuya says, as Yumiko, Yuki, and Mikazuki walk into his classroom.

"I know Kuchiki-sensei, we came to pick up our schedules, but we needed to ask you something."

"What?"

"Are you dating Kaoru?" Yuki asks bluntly.

"Yes. Did she finally tell you guys?"

"Well, we kinda forced it out of her, and now she won't talk to us. Can you help?"

"No. You three did this yourselves, and now you can figure it out on your own," Byakuya says chuckling. The three girls frown, but leave the room.

"Blast. School starts tomorrow, so who knows if we'll have any classes together," Yumiko mumbles, and the others sigh.

"If we give Ichigo one of our schedules, he could ask her."

"Good idea Yuki! We all have the same classes, so let's ask." Mikazuki says, and the three run off to find Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo!"

"What Yuki?" The orange-haired boy asks, as he turns to face them.

"Can you ask Kaoru if she has any classes with us? She's mad at the three of us."

"Fine," Ichigo says, taking the slip of paper from Yuki. With a sigh, Ichigo walks into the courtyard. Glancing at the schedule, Ichigo can't help but frown.

'_First hour: Language Arts with Kenpachi Zaraki._

_Second hour: Science with Kyoraku Shunsui._

_Third hour: Home room with Gin Ichimaru._

_Fourth hour: History with Byakuya Kuchiki._

_Fifth hour: Math with Sosuke Aizen.'_

"…_We hardly have any classes together. The only class we have together is language arts, and blasting Kenpachi teaches that class." _

"Hey Ichigo. What 'cha got there? "

"Oh, hey Kaoru. It's my schedule for this year. Do we have any classes together?" He asks, and Kaoru takes the piece of paper from him.

"Yeah, every one, if you were 'Yuki Hitsugaya'. Did she ask you to do this?"

"Yes, those three are sorry."

"Huh? I'm not mad at them. I'm trying to figure out how to tell Gin. Also, if you tell anyone, I'll cut off the one thing that makes you a man." Kaoru says, walking away.

"_Damn, she's scary. All of the new students are scary."_

"Ichigo!" Orihime yells, snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asks as Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu join him.

"I need to borrow your Soul Reaper badge," Uryuu says, and Ichigo hands him the badge.

"Why?"

"Just bring your girlfriend and her friends to the abandoned warehouse in the forest tonight."

"Okay."

~~~~~X~~~~~

_Later that night..._

"Where are we going Ichigo?"

"Uryuu said he had something to show us."

"Weird. He doesn't know that we are Soul Reapers, does he?"

"No, Yumiko, he doesn't. We're here!" Ichigo says, as the five walk into the abandoned warehouse.

Before anyone can respond, Chad grabs the four girls.

"Chad, what are you doing?!"

"Holding them, so I can do this!" Uryuu says, using Ichigo's badge to force the Soul Reapers out of their gigais. The four bodies in Chad's arms go limp, and he lays them on the ground. Everyone turns around, but can see nothing.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime yells, sending part of her hair clip into the darkness.

"Plunge 'em into the abyss, Tokoyami!" Kaoru yells, and Orihime's hair clip is sent flying back at her.

"Tsubaki!" She yells as the injured man turns back into her hair clip.

"Show your selves!" Uryuu yells, and the darkness seems to be sucked into one point. The group of humans blink, and see the darkness form Kaoru's blade. Standing beside Kaoru is Yuki, Yumiko, and Mikazuki. They are dressed in the standard Soul Reaper uniform, and they each have a sword at their hip.

"You were right Uryuu, the new students are Soul Reapers!" Orihime says.

"Why are you Soul Reapers here?" Uryuu growls, and Kaoru smirks.

"Actually, there are 11 of us here. And Yamamoto-Soutaichou ordered us to come here, so we did," Mikazuki says, her smirk rivaling Kaoru's.

"You having some trouble, sis?" four voices say at the same time, and the four girls sigh.

"No nii-san, we aren't!" the four say, and four more Soul Reapers appear next them. All but one of them is wearing a long white robe over their Soul Reaper uniform.

"Senseis?" Orihime asks, as the four stand behind their sisters.

"Who are you four?" Uryuu growls.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen, Taichou of the 5th Squad," the one behind Mikazuki says.

"My name is Gin Ichimaru, Taichou of the 3rd Squad," the one behind Kaoru says.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Taichou of the 10th Squad," the one behind Yuki says.

"My name is Yumichika Ayasegawa, 5th seat of the 11th Squad," the one behind Yumiko says.

"What are you four doing here?" Mikazuki growls, and Aizen smiles.

"We felt Kaoru release her sword."

"We don't need your help," Yumiko growls.

"Are those four your brothers?" Chad asks.

"Yep!" Aizen says, ruffling Mikazuki's hair.

"You're dead Sosuke!" Mikazuki yells, and the two flash step away.

"She forgot her gigai," Yuki mumbles.

"Just give it to Kisuke," Kaoru mumbles, as the three remaining girls step back into their gigais.

"Uryuu, if you still wish to fight us, you name the place and time," Yumiko says, as she and Kaoru pick up Mikazuki's gigai.

"And bring backup!" Yuki says, as the group leaves.

"That was weird," Ichigo mumbles, leaving as well.

~~~~~X~~~~~

_At Kisuke's..._

"So Gin, did Kaoru ever tell you she had a boyfriend?" Yuki asks, and Kaoru leaps at her.

"No! Who is it imouto-chan?" Gin asks, pulling Kaoru off of Yuki.

"…Kuchiki-Taichou."

"Hn…thought he was gay."

"Like you're one to talk!" Kaoru mumbles, and everyone laughs.

"Hey, did you guys grab my gigai?" Mikazuki asks, appearing in the room.

"Yeah, but we gave it to Kisuke."

"Blast!" Mikazuki says, disappearing again.


	2. School

**Chapter 1**

"I still can't believe that we have to go to school," Yuki mumbles, and everyone nods. Everyone consists of Kaoru, Mikazuki, Yumiko, Yumichika, Yuki, and Toshiro. The six walk into the school, and Toshiro leaves the group. Being a senior, he has different classes than the group of sophomores.

"Time to go to, Kenny!" Yumiko yells, and Mikazuki whacks her over the head.

"Shut up!" Yumichika says, and the five walk into Kenpachi's class. They take their seats as the bell rings, but everyone else ignores the bell.

"5...4...3...2…1.." Yumiko counts to herself, and the door bursts open.

"Everyone shut up, and sit down!" Kenny yells, and everyone sits. Kenny's spiky hair is pulled back into a pony-tail, the bells still in place, and he is wearing black suit pants, and a ... pink button up shirt.

"Toshiro actually went through with his dare," Kaoru mumbles to Yuki, and she nods. The five soul reapers look at each other before snickering.

"I said shut up!" Kenny yells, slamming his hands on his desk. Needless to say, the entire class didn't speak for the rest of the hour. The class was uneventful, partly because Kenny departed right away, chasing Ichigo, and yelling about a fight.

"Joy, onto Kyoraku-sensei." Mikazuki mumbles, after the bell rings and the class literally runs out the door.

Without a word, the five friends walk into the science room, only to find Shunsui flirting with every girl that walks in. With a sigh, Kaoru hits the perverted teacher over his head, before sitting down. Shunsui looks the same as Kenny, except for the fact that he still has on his stupid hat.

"Did you see that, she hit the teacher!" some of the students start to mumble, and Kaoru growls. This seems to shut everyone up, and the science hour goes on without a hitch.

"Time for Ani's class," Kaoru mumbles, and Yumichika laughs, before leaving the group. He only had the first two classes with the group of girls.

"Have fun!" He yells over his shoulder, as the girls walk into Gin's class.

The bell rings, but Gin makes the four girls stand in front of the class. Gin looks the same as he usually does, except that he also is wearing black suit pants and a pink button-up shirt.

"We have four new students joining our school today." Gin says, his eyes never opening, and his smile never fading. "Why don't you four introduce yourselves."

"Kaoru Ichimaru." Kaoru all but growls.

"I'm Yuki Hitsugaya."

"Name's Yumiko Ayasegawa."

"Yo, I'm Mikazuki Aizen."

"All right, have a seat," Gin says, shooing them toward the desks with a wave of his hand.

"Ichimaru-sensei?" A student mumbles after the four girls sit down.

"Yes?"

"Is Kaoru your...." The girl cuts off mid-sentence, too embarrassing to finish her question. To the class' surprise, Gin starts laughing, and Kaoru growls.

"Yes, Kaoru is my imouto-chan!" Gin says, his smile widening. The other students start to mumble amongst themselves, oblivious to Kaoru's raising anger.

"Ya want ta make something of it?" Kaoru growls, slamming her hands on her desk.

"Settle down, imouto, or I'll send ya ta the principles office."

Kaoru glares at Gin, but says nothing. The rest of home room was uneventful, because thankfully Gin didn't get to teach. Finally, after 60 long minutes, the bell rings, and everyone walks to the door.

"Bye imouto-chan!" Gin yells, hugging his sister.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BLASTING GAY PERVERT!" Kaoru yells, and the other soul reapers present start laughing.

"That's mean, imouto-chan!" Gin whines, keeping a hold of Kaoru.

"What is going on in here?" Sosuke says, walking into Gin's classroom.

"Aizen-sensei, Ichimaru-sensei won't stop molesting me!" Kaoru says with a smirk. Sosuke sighs, but grabs the back of Gin's shirt, yanking him off of Kaoru.

"Finally, lunch time!" Yumiko yells, smiling. "I can't wait to make fun of Toshiro."

"Hey, at lest Toshiro went through with his dare," Yuki says, glaring at Yumiko and Mikazuki.

"Yeah, _Sosuke,_" Kaoru sneers, ducking as Mikazuki tries to punch her.

"Enough you two, lets go before we have to face Kuchiki-sensei."

Without a word, the four girls get their lunch, and find Yumichika and Toshiro sitting at a table. Sitting beside them, Kaoru and Mikazuki sigh.

"What's wrong with those two?" Toshiro asks, not sounding like he really cares.

"Gin gave Kaoru a hard time during third hour, and Mikazuki is worried that Sosuke is going to the same thing during fifth hour," Yuki says, staring at the disgusting slop the school calls food.

"You're lucky that Toshiro is too short to be a teacher," Kaoru mumbles, also staring at her lunch.

"I heard that! I still outrank you!" Toshiro growls, and Kaoru laughs.

"Kidding! God, don't get your undies in a knot."

"So, make any friends in Gin's class?" Yumichika says quickly, trying to prevent a fight between Kaoru and Toshiro.

"No, but Kaoru is going to have a bunch of rumors spread about her."

"Shut up Yumiko! It's not my fault my gay brother hugged me."

"You're right Yumiko, I can see people giving us weird looks!" Yumichika says, and Kaoru gags before pushing her tray away.

"I think I saw it move," she mumbles, and the others mirror her actions. The six soul reapers start to talk about random things, ignoring all the looks they get.

"See you after school," Toshiro says as the bell rings, before walking away.

"Bye imouto-chan!" Yumichika says, following the short Taichou. The two both had science now, different teachers though.

"Time for Byakuya's class." Kaoru yawns, and her friends look at her.

"Aren't you excited to see your boyfriend?" Yuki says, elbowing Kaoru.

"Yeah, but I hate History."

"Why?"

"It's so blasting boring!" Kaoru yells, and her friends laugh.

"You're not talking about _my_ class are you?" Byakuya asks, wrapping his arms around Kaoru's waist. Kaoru squeaks, before laughing.

"Of course not _Kuchiki-sensei_!" Kaoru says, wiggling out of Byakuya's grasp.

"Wow, the noble has emotions!" Yumiko mumbles to Kaoru as the group walks to class.

"Nice shirt by the way," Kaoru says and Byakuya frowns. He has on a pink button-up shirt, like all the other teachers, and a pair of dark grey suit pants.

"You had something to do with this?"

"Maybe~" Kaoru says, before running to class. Yuki, Yumiko, and Mikazuki laugh, before chasing after their friend.

"High schoolers," Byakuya mumbles to himself, before walking to his class. He walks in the door, and everyone glances up at him.

"Hello class, you may call me Kuchiki-sensei." Byakuya says in his normal monotone voice. After that, most of the male part of the class fell asleep, while most of the female part of the class just stared at Byakuya with dreamy eyes.

"Dismissed," Byakuya says as the bell rings, and everyone leaves.

"On to math with Ani." Mikazuki sighs, and Kaoru laughs, before patting her friend on the back.

"Sosuke isn't as bad as Gin."

"True, unless he decides to be an ass," Mikazuki mumbles, walking into the classroom.

"I heard that!" Sosuke says, causing Mikazuki to freeze in her tracks.

"Blast!" She mumbles, looking at her brother.

"Why would I do anything to embarrass my imouto-chan?" Sosuke asks, hugging his sister.

"CUTE!!!"

"Those two look like twins!

"Sibling love!"

Yumiko, Yuki, and Kaoru look at each other, before bursting out in laughter.

"I hate you!" Mikazuki mumbles, shoving her brother off of her.

"I love you too!" he says as the four girls sit down. Glancing up at Sosuke, the four girls notice one thing: Sosuke is dressed identical to Gin, except that his clothes look a little messed up.

"You don't think..." Kaoru mumbles, and Mikazuki nods.

"At school too...." Mikazuki mumbles back.

"In this classroom too...." Yuki mumbles, and Yumiko nods.

"Yeah, you can smell it....." Yumiko mumbles, before the four girls laugh amongst themselves.

After picturing what Sosuke and Gin had done in the room, instead of listening to the teacher talk about math, the bell rings signaling the end of the day.

"Finally!" Mikazuki yells, and runs from the room before Sosuke can hug her.

"That's not very nice!" Sosuke mumbles, and Kaoru ducks behind him as Gin walks in.

"You seen my imouto?" he asks Yuki and Yumiko, who look at Sosuke.

"Yeah!" Sosuke says, moving out of the way.

"Imouto!" Gin yells, jumping toward her.

"Blast!" Kaoru yells, pushing Sosuke into Gin. The two land in an awkward position.

"Let's go..." Yuki says, after Yumiko snaps a picture with the camera she carries everywhere. Kaoru and Yumiko nod, and the three grab their stuff, before leaving the school as quickly as they can.

"What did you four do?" Toshiro asks, holding Mikazuki's shirt, preventing her from fleeing the school.

"Nothing, we're just trying to escape our brothers," Kaoru sighs, walking over to Toshiro, Yumichika, and Mikazuki.

"Also, Byakuya may have figured out that Kaoru had something to do with the pink shirts," Yumiko says, and Toshiro pales.

"Let's go, I don't want to go down with you five!" Toshiro says, and the group quickly heads for Kisuke's.

"How was school?" Kisuke asks, already guessing the answer, based on their faces.

"IT BLASTING SUCKED!" Everyone but Toshiro yells.

"......Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

"No thanks, we're just here to hide from Gin and Sosuke," Kaoru says as the door opens.

"Not doing a very good job since we're already here!" Sosuke says, hugging his sister.

"Ya know it hurts when you don't call me 'ani,'" Gin mumbles, tackling his sister.

"GET OFF OF US YOU PERVERTED BASTARDS!!!" The two girls yell, much to the entertainment of their friends.

"That hurts on the inside imouto," Gin says, pretending to cry, while sitting on his sisters back.

"I'm gonna make it hurt on the outside too!" Kaoru growls, reaching into her pocket. She pulls out a soul candy dispenser, and pops a pill in her mouth. Kaoru's soul instantly separates from her body, and Gin frowns, before mirroring Kaoru's actions.

"No fighting in here!" Kisuke says, and the two flash step away.

"Unless you want to end up like Gin, let go of me!" Mikazuki says, and Sosuke laughs, before ruffling her hair.

"You couldn't hurt a fly!" He says, and Mikazuki frowns.

"She can't, but I can put this picture of you and Gin on the internet!" Yumiko says, holding up the picture she took earlier. Sosuke pales, and gets off of his sister.

"Thanks, Yumiko," Mikazuki says, standing up.

"Should we help Kaoru?"

"No need," Kaoru says, walking back into the room.

"I smell blood… where's Gin?" Sosuke asks.

"Here," Gin says walking in, holding his right shoulder.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Relax Sosuke, I only stabbed him once."

"Hey guys, a group of Hollows are coming. You four want to deal with them?" Kisuke asks, and the four girls nod. Mikazuki, Yuki, and Yumiko jump out of their bodies, before the four run out of the shop. Getting to a small clearing in the forest, the four girls look around, and frown.

"You four come alone?" A voice asks behind the girls, and they turn around. They see Kurotsuchi standing behind them, his sword unsheathed and released.

"Yes Kurotsuchi-Taichou. Did you already kill the Hollows?" Yuki asks, and the Taichou of the 12th squad smiles.

"You could say that," he says, stabbing Yuki in the shoulder.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kaoru growls, unsheathing her sword.

"He's the one trying to kill us!" Yuki says, standing up.

"Since you know that, I have no choice but to kill you now!" Kurotsuchi says, and the other three girls draw their swords. Growling, Kaoru swings at Kurotsuchi, only for him to duck under her strike. Laughing the entire time, Kurotsuchi stabs Kaoru in the stomach, and slashes Mikazuki's shoulder. Falling to the ground in pain, the Taichou stabs the two in their chests.

"Freeze them in the moonlight, Kôritsuki!/Show your true colors, Magureatari!" Yuki and Yumiko yell at the same time.

"You four really aren't that strong!" Kurotsuchi says, kicking Yuki in the stomach, and slashing Yumiko's back. Yumiko goes down, and Kurotsuchi stabs through her left lung, but slashing at Yuki's face. Yuki dodges to the side, and only receives a minor cheek wound.

"Bastard!" Yuki says, stabbing Kurotsuchi's leg. The black and white man frowns, before slashing Yuki across the stomach. She falls to the ground, and Kurotsuchi kicks her toward the other three girls. Laughing, Kurotsuchi launches a small fire Kidou at the four girls, littering their bodies with burns.

"Yumiko!" A voice yells behind the five. Smirking, Kurotsuchi turns around and finds Yumichika standing a few feet behind him.

"R-run!" Yumiko stutters, spitting out a wad of blood.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?!" Yumichika growls, and Kurotsuchi's smirk widens.

"Can't let you live now!" Kurotsuchi chuckles, running his blade through Yumichika's heart. Yumichika's eyes widen, as he falls off Kurotsuchi's blade and onto the ground with a loud thump. Kurotsuchi laughs, before walking through a gate that leads back to the Soul Society.

"Imouto!" Toshiro, Sosuke, and Gin yell, just after the gate closes. The three Taichous, plus Kenpachi, Kisuke and Byakuya, run over to the five unresponsive Soul Reapers.

"We've got to get them to Ichigo's, quick!" Toshiro yells.

~~~~~X~~~~~

"I don't think a Hollow killed them," Isshin says, walking out of the room the five Soul Reapers are in. He had revealed that he was a former Taichou, and agreed to help them.

"I agree, the wounds are too clean. I think it was another Soul Reaper," Sosuke says, and everyone present nods.

"Remember, we knew someone was trying to kill them," Gin says, and again everyone nods.

"It looks like they succeeded," Toshiro says, and Ichigo shakes his head.

"You can save them right dad?"

"I'll try, but Hitsugaya-Taichou, you should report them as dead," Isshin says, and the young Taichou nods. The assembled Taichous look at each other, before flash stepping to Kisuke's. Ichigo sighs, before following his dad into the hospital room.

~~~~~X~~~~~

"Report," Yamamoto says as soon as he appears on the TV monitor in Kisuke's basement.

"A group of Hollows attacked a few hours ago," Toshiro says, stepping forward.

"Any casualties?"

"Unfortunately yes. I am saddened to report the deaths of Yuki Hitsugaya, Mikazuki Aizen, Kaoru Ichimaru, Yumiko Ayasegawa, and Yumichika Ayasegawa."


	3. Happy Birthday Yumis!

**Chapter 2**

"I am sorry for your loses, but I am going to send reinforcements." Yamamoto says, before the screen goes blank.

"That bastard doesn't even care that we just told him our sisters were dead!" Gin growls.

"Not only that, I think I saw him smile when Toshiro said they were dead." Sosuke says, succeeding in making Gin even angrier.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him!" Gin yells and Sosuke wraps his arms around the struggling man's waist.

"Calm down Gin." Sosuke says as the silver-haired Taichou stops struggling in his arms.

"Who are you going to kill Ichimaru-Taichou?" A voice says behind the group of Taichous. The group finds four Soul Reapers standing behind them. The one who spoke has blonde hair and blue eyes. The guy next to him is bald and has brown eyes. The girl next to him has brown hair and blue eyes. Finally, the guy next to her has spiky black hair, black eyes, three scars running over his right eye, and the number '69' tattooed on his left cheek.

"Kyaa? Kira? What are you doing here?" Gin asks, facing his blonde fukutaichou.

"Yamamoto-Soutaichou sent us to replace your lost members." Izuru says, and Gin frowns.

"We are sorry to hear about your loses." The girl says, hanging her head.

"Thank you Aika, but they aren't dead." Gin says, causing the girl to stare at him.

"Then why...?"

"Something, or someone, tried to kill them." Toshiro says, cutting Aika's question off and answering it at the same time.

"Let's go see them then." Shuuhei says, and everyone heads toward the Kurosaki Clinic.

~~~~~X~~~~~

"It's been awhile Kurosaki-Taichou." A voice says behind Isshin, startling him.

"Indeed it has Kyoraku-Taichou." He says, not turning to face the man.

"Will they be all right?"

"They'll live, but it will be awhile before they can fight again."

~~~~~X~~~~~

"How are they?" Kisuke asks as the group walks into the clinic.

"They'll be fine."

"Why are they here?" Ichigo asks, looking at the group.

"They're our sisters' replacements." Gin says, walking over to his sister.

"But Ani, we don't need replacements." Kaoru says, opening her eyes.

"Imouto!" Gin yells happily, hugging his sister. Kaoru pushes him off, and sits up. Yuki, Mikazuki, Yumikou, and Yumichika sit up as well. Gin hugs his sister again, until Byakuya pulls him off of her. Yuki ruffles her brothers hair, and he glares at her, before Ichigo hugs her. Sosuke hugs Mikazuki, but quickly releases her when she glares at him.

"Be nice sweetheart." Kisuke laughs, hugging her as well. Yumikou and Yumichika look at each other, before pouncing on Kenpachi. He falls to the ground, and the twins end up sitting on his chest.

"Get off of me!" Kenpachi yells, but the twins don't move. Ikkaku laughs, before dragging Yumikou and Yumichika off of his Taichou.

"You really shouldn't move yet Yumikou, Yumichika." Isshin says, and the twins nod.

"Who attacked you guys?" Sosuke asks and the room becomes deathly quiet.

"Kurotsuchi." Yuki says, breaking the silence.

"Kyoraku-Taichou, if they attacked us, they'll also go after Aika." Kaoru says, and Shuuhei wraps him arm protectively around Aika.

"You five will make a full recovery, but you won't be able to fight at full power for almost a month." Isshin says, and the five nod.

"Can we go?" Kaoru asks bluntly, and Isshin chuckles, before nodding.

_The next at school...._

"Okay, I'm seriously going to kill someone if people keep staring at us!" Kaoru growls, and Yumichika laughs.

"It's not their fault that you guys look like mummies." Yumichika chuckles, much to the announce of the four girls. What he says is true, all four of the Soul Reapers are covered in bandages. Both of their arms and legs are wrapped up, plus most of their stomachs and chest are wrapped up as well. They all look identical, except for Yuki, who has a small bandage on her cheek from Kurotsuchi cutting her.

"Shut up Ani! Your only noticeable wound is the scrape on your cheek!" Yumikou yells.

"Yeah! And you got that from falling on the ground." Mikazuki huffs, and Yumichika frowns.

"So, this bandage stills mars my prefect face!" Yumichika whines childishly.

"Let's go to class." Kaoru mumbles after everyone laughs at Yumichika.

"What happened to you freaks?" A big, dumb, brute asks the group of Soul Reapers, during Kenny's class. He didn't feel like teaching, so the class could do whatever they wanted, as long as they didn't bother him.

"What happened to your face Yammy?" Kaoru sneers, causing everyone to laugh.

"Bitch!" he yells, swinging his large hand at her. Kaoru ducks, and Yumichika, who had been sitting on the desks, quickly kicks the giant oaf back to his group of friends. Yammy's group of four consisted of Grimmjow Jaggerjaquies, Szalporo Ilforte, and Ulquiorara Schiff.

"Trash like you five should know your places." Ulquiorara says, helping Yammy to his feet.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The class yells, quickly forming a circle around the nine students. Before you could say 'shit' the fight had started. Yumikou and Yumichika teamed up against Yammy, while Kaoru took on Grimmjow. Mikazuki looks at Yuki before attacking Szalporo, leaving Yuki to fight Ulquiorara.

"You are going to regret kicking me." Yammy growls, swinging at Yumichika. He ducks, and Yumikou punches Yammy in the gut.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He sneers, kneeing her in the stomach. Yumikou falls to her knees, and Yammy kicks her. She flies into Yumichika and the two land painfully on the ground. Grabbing the front of their shirts, Yammy lifts the twins off the ground. Looking around Yumikou sees the ends of everyone else's fights.

"Too easy." Grimmjow mumbles, kicking Kaoru in her stomach. Before she can fall to the ground, Grimmjow wraps his hand around her throat and slams her into a wall.

"As I said, trash." Ulquiorara says in a quiet monotone, holding Yuki by her hair. She is dangling a few inches off the ground, and has her hands wrapped around Ulquioraras' pale wrist.

"Pathetic." Szalporo says, kicking Mikazuki into a wall. As she tries to stand up, he steps on her back.

Yammy smirks, and the twins pale. Before he can do any further damage, he is sent flying through the air. The two Yumis fall to the ground, and look up to find Kenny standing in front of them.

"If you wanta fight someone, you can fight me!" He yells as Yammy stands up. He pales, before charging at Kenny. Kenny smirks, before punching Yammy in the face, successfully breaking his nose.

"Blast!" He screams, fleeing the room. The other three look at each other, before releasing the Soul Reaper they had been fighting and run out of the room also.

"Ichigo! Take these four to the nurse!" Kenny growls when he sees blood soaking Yumikou's shirt. The orange-haired student nods, before helping the five. Keigo offers to help, and the two get the five injured Soul Reapers.

"Holy shit!" The nurse yells rather loudly when she sees the sees the seven students walk into her office. Shooing Ichigo and Keigo out of her office, the nurse quickly re-bandages the five remaining students wounds.

~~~~~X~~~~~

"We are going to be late to Ani's class." Kaoru says with a sigh. The nurse had made the five stay up in her office for the entire second hour, to make sure none of their wounds opened back up.

"No we're not." Yuki says, as the four walk in, right before the bell rings. They quickly sit down, and see Aika, Izuru, Shuuhei, and Ikkaku standing in front of the class.

"These four are joining our class today." Gin says while sitting on his desk.

"I'm Aika Kyoraku."

"Shuuhei Hisagi."

"Name's Ikkaku Madarame."

"My name is Izuru Kira."

The group of students looking at the four new comers, before whispering amongst themselves. "Do you think she is a pervert like Kyoraku-sensei?" "Who the hell gets '69' tattooed on their cheek?" "Why does the bald guy have a wooden sword?"

At the bald comment, Ikkaku's eye twitches, and he places a hand on the hilt of his wooden sword.

"Whoever just called me bald, please step forward, so I can kill you."

"Go sit down." Gin says, acting like Ikkaku hadn't just threatened to kill someone. The four sigh, before sitting beside the group of girls.

"I hate school." Aika mumbles as she sits beside Yumikou. Everyone nods, then proceeds to take a nap.

"Finally!" Aika yells as the bell rings. The Soul Reapers start to leave, but Gin stops them.

"How are your wounds?" Gin asks, and Kaoru sighs.

"They were fine, but Grimmjow and his group of lackeys attacked us during Kenny's class." Yuki says, and Gin frowns.

"Is that why you weren't in Hentai-nii's class?" Aika asks, and Mikazuki nods.

"We're fine now Ani."

"Why don't you four have lunch here?" Sosuke asks, walking into the room, followed by Kenny, Byakuya, Ichigo, and Shunsui.

"Who would eat that disgusting slop?" Toshiro asks as he and Yumichika walk into the room, shutting the door after them.

"We could play truth or dare?" Kisuke says, appearing in the open window.

"You always want to play that game!" Mikazuki yells, and Kaoru laughs.

"All right Kisuke, I dare you to kiss Mikazuki." Kaoru says, and Kisuke smirks before kissing his girlfriend. Mikazuki pushes him off of her, and glares at her.

"Two can play at the game! I dare you to kiss Byakuya!" Mikazuki yells, and everyone blinks.

"Okay." Kaoru says, walking over to her boyfriend. He smirks, before kissing her. Before the kiss has even lasted two seconds, Gin grabs Kaoru by the back of her shirt.

"Let go of me Ani!" Kaoru yells and Gin frowns.

"No." He says and Byakuya glares at him.

"Let go." Kaoru growls, her eyes taking on a darker tint.

"No." Gin repeats and she growls.

"Good thing you're the uke." Kaoru mumbles as she swings her leg back, her foot connecting with the one appendage no man ever wants to be kicked in. Gin doubles over, and both he and Kaoru fall to the ground.

"Ouch." Gin groans, as he looks down.

"Get off me you hentai!" Kaoru yells from her position under her brother. When Gin makes no move to get up, Byakuya forcefully moves him.

"You okay?" Byakuya asks, helping Kaoru to her feet.

"Fine thanks." Kaoru says, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Kaoru and Byakuya sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yumikou and Yumichika start to sing.

"Shut up!" Kaoru yells, tackling Yumikou. The two wrestle on the ground as everyone laughs, until Kenny pulls them apart, holding one girl in each hand.

"Kenny!" Yumikou yells, latching on to his arm.

"Let go of me you crazy woman!" Kenny yells, dropping Kaoru so he can pull Yumikou off.

"My Kenny!" She whines as Kenny yanks her off of his arm.

"Yumikou, you're so crazy that even your sanity is insane." Kaoru remarks as Kenny drops Yumikou beside her.

"What sanity?" Yumikou asks, causing everyone to laugh. The ring of the school bell cuts their laughter short.

"Blast! I don't wanna go back!" Aika whines, and Shuuhei sighs before dragging Aika to her next class.

~~~~~X~~~~~

"Everyone here?" Gin asks as the door shuts.

"Everyone except Yumi-chan, but he's distracting Yumi-kun!" Aika says with a huge smile.

"I still don't get why you call Yumikou 'Yumi-kun' and Yumichika 'Yumi-chan.'" Ikkaku mumbles, but Aika hears him anyway.

"Simple, Yumikou is more masculine and Yumichika is more feminine."

"Let's get down to business." Gin says, his smirk widening.

"Time to plan Yumi-kun's surprise party!" Aika yells quietly, so no one outside the room can overhear them.

"What should we get her?" Yuki wonders aloud, and everyone looks at Kenny, who visible pales.

"Whatever you people are thinking of, hell no!" Kenny yells backing away from the group.

"Don't you want to make Yumikou's birthday one she'll never forget?" Kaoru asks, smiling evilly.

"You're all blasting crazy!" He growls, and everyone smirks.

"How about we do a pool party?" Mikazuki suggests, and everyone looks at her, except Kenny, who was thanking the lord that he was spared from the groups evil plot.

"That sounds like fun." Sosuke says and everyone agrees.

"All the guys have to wear speedos!" Yuki declares and all the guys sweat drop.

"Yuki!" Toshiro yells, and she laughs.

"Fine, but you girls have to wear bikinis." Shunsui says, and Aika whacks her brother over his head.

"Hentai!" She yells and he laughs.

"Whatever." Kaoru says with a shrug.

~~~~~X~~~~~

"Where are we going?" Yumikou asks as she is lead, blindfolded, somewhere by her friends.

"You'll see." Yuki says.

"Why did we have to dress like this?" Yumikou asks, referring to the bikinis the five were wearing. Yuki was wearing an ice-blue bikini, Kaoru had on a blood-red one, while Mikazuki was wearing a bikini that resembled Kisuke's hat, and Aika was wearing a black one. The four girls had forced Yumikou into a deep violet bikini, and now were forcing her to go heavens know where.

"We're here!" Aika yells happily, as Yumikou takes the blindfold off. Before she can blink, Kaoru shoves her into fairly cold water.

"Kaoru!" Yumikou yells as she resurfaces, only for someone to splash her. Blinking, Yumikou realizes that the splash was caused by someone being pushed in the water, and that someone was Kenny in a very reveling swimsuit. Blushing tomato red, Yumikou looks around, and finds that every Soul Reaper Yamamoto had sent, plus Ichigo, was there, and all the men had on black speedos.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUMIKOU AND YUMICHIKA!!!" Everyone yells, before jumping into the pool, which Yumikou later learned was under the Urahara Shoten.

"Best birthday ever." Yumikou mumbles, hugging Kenny. He smiles before placing a gentle, and very un-Kenny like, kiss on Yumikou's lips.

* * *

A/N: Happy Birthday Yumikou!! This is your present!


	4. Flashbacks

**Chapter 3**

"How did you guys get Kenny to dress like that?" Yumikou asks as the five girls walk to the park. It was Saturday, and they were having a girls day out.

"Yumi-chan annoyed him until he said yes." Aika says as they sit under a tree.

"Sounds like Ani. That must be where he went after I went home...Hey wait a minute! How come it was only my surprise party? It was Ani's birthday too." Yumikou asks as she stretches out on the soft grass.

"It was going to both of your guys party, but Yumichika forced it out of Ikkaku, so we had to let him help plan it." Kaoru says laying beside her friend. The other three girls mimic their actions, and there is a rare moment of silence among the group.

"What happened to your guy's wounds!?" Aika yells, shattering the peace.

"We had Orihime heal them before the party." Mikazuki says bluntly, staring at the sky.

"This is where I first met Ichigo." Yuki mumbles after a short silence.

"Really? What happened?" Aika asks excitedly.

_Flashback_

"_I'm so blasting bored!" Yuki yells miserably from her place in a tree. She was in the local park in Karakura town, and all of her friends were doing something leaving her to entertain herself. Yuki's loud outburst is ignored for two reasons: one, the park was completely empty at this late hour, and two, she was currently in her Soul Reaper form._

"_Yamamoto-soutaichou sent us here to join school, but school just ended." Yuki mumbles to herself, when her Soul Phone beeps. Before Yuki can get the coordinates, an orange-haired Soul Reaper crashes into the park, followed closely by a large Hollow. Yuki looks at the boy, and figures that he could use some help, either that or he likes to bleed. She shrugs and flashsteps toward him._

"_You want some help?"_

"_Sure." The teen mumbles sarcastically, and Yuki smirks. Jumping over the wounded youth, Yuki draws her sword and kills the Hollow. She lands in front of the teen as she sheaths her sword._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Ichigo Kurosaki. You?"_

"_Yuki Hitsugaya."_

"_Hitsugaya, as in Toshiro Hitsugaya!?"_

"_Yeah, he's my brother."_

"_Must be weird having a younger brother who's stronger than you."_

"_Younger? Toshiro is my Ani."_

"_..."_

_Flashback End_

"You are so weird." Kaoru says, and Yuki glares at her.

"Well then how did you meet Byakuya then!?" Yuki yells, and Kaoru laughs.

"I was hiding from Ani."

"What do you mean?" Aika asks, and Kaoru laughs again.

_Flashback_

"_Finally." Kaoru mumbles, stopping to rest against a tree._

"_Imouto!" Gin yells, and Kaoru jumps into the tree._

"_I thought I saw her." Gin mumbles, walking under the tree. Frowning, Gin walks away and Kaoru sighs._

"_Now to get out of here before he comes back." Kaoru mumbles, standing up. The tree branch snaps, and Kaoru finds herself on the ground._

"_Ow...better get out of here." Kaoru mumbles to herself, brushing dirt off of her clothes as she stands up._

"_What are you doing here?" An icy cold voice asks behind Kaoru, and she pales._

"_Blast." Kaoru mumbles, turning around to find the one and only Byakuya Kuchiki glaring at her._

"_What are you doing here?" He repeats, and Kaoru laughs nervously._

"_Well, I was hiding from my brother, and the tree branch I was standing on broke."_

"_Who are you?" Byakuya asks, narrowing his eyes._

"_Kaoru Ichimaru." Kaoru says, glaring back at the Taichou._

"_One of the Academy graduates." He mumbles to himself and she frowns._

"_So! I can still kick your ass!" Kaoru yells, drawing her sword._

"_If you attack me, you'll be sentenced to death."_

"_I hate you." Kaoru growls, sheathing her sword. A small smile graces Byakuya's lips, and Kaoru stares at him._

"_Did you just smile!?"_

"_You can hide from Gin here." Byakuya says, walking into his house._

"_Thank you." Kaoru says, following him. _

_Flashback End_

"That was a long time ago!" Yuki yells, and Kaoru smirks.

"Correct, you asked for the first time we met, not when we started dating." Kaoru says, her smirk growing.

"You suck."

"Thanks. So Yumikou, how did you met Kenny without him killing you?" Kaoru asks, and Yumikou blinks.

"It was Ani's fault.

_Flashback_

"_For the last time, I'm not Yumichika!!" Yumikou yells at the pink-haired fukutaichou of the 11__th__ squad._

"_Yumichika!" Yachiru whines, and Yumikou runs away from the thick-headed girl._

_Yachiru follows her, but quickly gets lost due to her poor sense of direction. Glancing behind her, Yumikou sighs, and crashes into a blasting wall and falls on her butt._

"_Ow." Yumikou mumbles looking up. She realizes that she hadn't run into a wall, but Kenpachi Zaraki, Taichou of her brother's squad._

"_Watch where you're going Yumichika." The scarred Taichou growls, and Yumikou's eye twitches._

"_I'm not Yumichika!!!" Yumikou yells, jumping to her feet._

"_Yumichika!" Yachiru yells, appearing on Kenny's shoulder. Yumikou sighs, and smacks her own forehead._

"_I'M NOT YUMICHIKA!!!!" _

"_What are you yelling about imouto?" Yumichika asks, as he and Ikkaku walk around the corner in the alley._

"_There are two Yumichikas?" Yachiru asks, and everyone looks between the two Yumi's._

"_WE'RE TWINS!" Yumikou yells, and Ikkaku laughs._

"_Well I guess we know where Yumichika's manliness went." Ikkaku chuckles, and the twins glare at him._

"_Are you really going to bring that up again?" Yumichika asks, and Ikkaku grabs him, before the two flashstep away. Yumikou blinks, before walking away laughing._

_Flashback End_

"Wow, you walked away from Kenny." Kaoru says and Yumikou punches.

"Shut up!"

"You really did Yumichika's manliness." Kaoru says, and Yumikou punches her again.

"Shut up!"

"So Mikazuki and Aika, you haven't told us how you met your boyfriends." Yuki says, and the two blink.

"What's to tell? He was my Taichou, now he's my boss." Mikazuki says with a shrug.

"As for me and Shuuhei, I don't know. We just kinda met, and then started going out."

"Lame!" Everyone yells.

"I thought you met Shuuhei when you joined our squad." Yuki comments, and Aika blinks.

"I ran into him while I was running from Hentai-nii. Does that really count as a meeting?"

"Yes." Everyone deadpan, and Aika sweat drops.

"Okay then..."

"It's starting to get late, we should head back." Kaoru mumbles, looking at the sky. The girls had been having such a good time, that they hadn't realized that the afternoon sun had slowly crossed the sky and was setting.

"I guess." Yumikou mumbles as the five stand up.

"Yeah, we don't want Hentai-nii, or Gin for that matter, to come looking for us." Aika says, shuddering. Kaoru mimics her actions, before everyone laughs.

"Let's go." Mikazuki says, and the 5 head back to their separate, but close, houses.


End file.
